Une froide journée, pas si froide que ça enfaite
by zelna
Summary: One Shot. Une froide journée d'hiver Ichigo et Rukia s'ennuie, il trouve quelque chose a faire mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'un simple jeu les mènerait à se dévoiler...


**Une froide journée, pas si froide que ça en faite.**

C'était un jour de vacance parmi tant d'autres d'un mois de Décembre parmi tant d'autre. Quoique non, disons que c'était un jour d'un mois de Décembre plus froid qu'autre chose et ou la neige tombait beaucoup, mais vous voyez le genre de neige et de froid très très froid, le style vous mettez le pied dehors le seul truc qui vous viens à l'idée c'est de retournée vous barricadé dans votre chambre sous les couvertures, ayant à l'avance branché votre chauffage électrique, et bien entendu y rester le temps que le froid passe… C'était bien sur se que, pour une fois d'un commun accord sans hurlement ou remix de la 1ere guerre mondiale, que Rukia et Ichigo avait décider d'hiberner dans la chambre de celui-ci…

Ichigo lui, était sur son lit, à un mètre du chauffage, lisant un livre d'aspect douteux tandis que Rukia squattait l'armoire du jeune homme enfouies sous une bonne dizaines de couvertures. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas su qu'elle était la aurait pu mourir de peur croyant que les couvertures avaient des yeux… Elle avait bien entendu laisser la porte de l'armoire ouverte histoire de profiter de la chaleur du chauffage mais aussi de pouvoir communiquer avec Ichigo. Ce qu'elle ne manquait pas de faire !

- Ichigoooooooooo

- Mmh ?

- Tu fais quoi ?

- La même chose qu'il y a 10 minutes, je lis !!

- Pourquoi il fait si froid, pourquoi il fait toujours froid ?

- J'en sais rien

- T'es sure

- Aussi sure que le faite que t'es en train de me soulé ouai.

- Si je m'ennuyai pas autant je ne te soulerais pas

- T'a qu'a compter les flocons de neige qui tombent du ciel

- Il y en a trop… C'est jolie un flocon de neige n'empêche

- Je m'en fous

- T'es nul

- Toi aussi !!

- Je m'ennuie Ichigo

-…, Bon d'accord moi aussi un peu, t'as qu'a te ramener vers moi et on fait un jeu okay ?

- Quoi comme jeu ?

- Bin je sais pas… Un action chiche ou vérité ?

-C'est quoi demanda-t-elle soudainement intéressé

- On se propose action chiche ou vérité chacun notre tour, genre si moi je commence et que je dis action, tu dois me dire de faire un truc et je suis obliger de le faire, chiche c'est j'ai le choix entre 3 truc à faire et vérité tu me pose une question et je suis obliger de te répondre. Et ensuite on change c'est à ton tour…

- OUAAAI sa me plait bien !!

- Bon ramène toi alors

L'on vit alors un amas de draps munis de yeux se déplacer jusqu'à Ichigo…

- RUKIAAA !!!! Pose ces draps !!!

- Mais il fait froid plaida la jeune fille

- Je m'en fous je joue pas avec un drap avec des yeux moi !!

- Bon d'accord dit-elle en retournant vers l'armoire pour y poser les draps

- EEEEH MAIS POURQUOI TU PORTE MON PULL s'exclama Ichigo

- Bin… Je l'aime bien et en plus j'avais froid !

- Mais c'est mon pull !!!!! T'aurais pu demander quoi !

- T'aurais dit non et de toute façon ça va pas te tuer que je le porte à se que je sache

Ichigo ne répondit pas, posa son livre par terre et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit en face de Rukia.

- Bon on le commence ce jeu s'exclama la shinigami

- Ouai, ouai, bon tu commences ou je commence ?

- Je commence !!! Alors Ichigo Action Chiche ou vérité ?

- Disons vérité

- Trouillard

- Bon tu la pose ta question ou je me barre

- Oui bon… Pourquoi ça te dérange tant que sa que je porte ton pull

- Parce que c'est mon pull

- Hey c'est pas une réponse ça !!

- Bon d'accord ça me dérange parce que tu ne me l'a pas demander, et contrairement à se que tu penses, si tu me l'aurais demander je te l'aurais filer voila.

- Ah… Roh tient je te le rend ton Pull ! De toute façon j'ai trop chaud avec près du chauffage. Bon a moi, Chiche !

- Soit tu fait trois fois le tour de la maison, soit tu dis que je suis le plus beau le meilleur et que tu ne sais pas se que tu ferais sans moi soit tu chante une chanson, n'importe laquelle.

- QUOIII ??? Mais c'est du sadisme !!!!

- Mais non voyons.

- …

- Bon alors tu choisis quoi ?

- Je chante un truc…

- Yeeees s'exclama Ichigo avec un grand sourire

- Je chantes quoi… ?

- Ce que tu veux

- Tu te moque pas hein ?

- Promis dit-il toujours avec son étrange sourire

- Bon n'alors… C'est la seule chanson que je connais a peu près bien… Enfin voila…

_**Comment te dire tout ce qu'il y a en moi, ces choses qu'ont fui mais qu'on dit tout bas… Comment décrire la force de mon amour, tu es gravé en moi pour toujours…**_

Bon c'est bon la !!!!!

- Naaaaa allez continue tu chante bien en plus !

- Pfff… _**Qui un jour aurai pu imaginer que son image allait me hanter, chaque nuit c'est ma voix qui t'appelle pour t'offrir mon amour éternel… Je n'ai qu'une envie mon ange c'est d'être avec toi, et tant pi si sa dérange tant qu'on est toi et moi… C'est dans tes bras que je me sens bien, je vois se dessiner le chemin… C'est avec toi que je veux grandir et voir se construire un avenir… Malgré les préjugés les doutes et les problèmes, moi je te serais toujours fidèle… Tu sais mon ange cette chanson elle est pour toi garde moi encore auprès de toi… **_Voila j'arrête sa me soul !!! Elle est niaise cette chanson en plus.

- Tu le pense pas j'en suis sur

- Bien sur que si s'exclama t'elle les joue rougis par la gêne et par l'étrange sensation qui s'était emparer d'elle et de son cœur alors qu'elle regardait Ichigo. C'est a toi maintenant !

- Action

- Enlève ton tee-shirt dit-elle avec un grand sourire pensant faire pété un câble a Ichigo du à la température qu'il faisait, mais à son plus grand étonnement il le fit sans rien demander. Le problème était qu'il avait un torse magnifique… Et que l'étrange rougeur qui avait pris possession des joues de Rukia revint et la sensation dans son ventre aussi, elle n'osait même plus le regarder.

- Bon euh a moi… Vérité

- Okay, alors, pourquoi tu es gêné ?

- Je… je suis pas gêné d'exclama-t-elle évitant soigneusement de le regarder

- Si t'es gêné !!! Tu es toute rouge et tu n'ose pas me regarder !

- Raaah ! Je ne suis pas habituer de chanter, encore moins devant quelqu'un c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis... Bon je choisis aussi vériter.

-Bien... Alors, pourquoi tout finis toujours si mal...

- Pardon ? Ce n'est pas une question sur moi sa

- Non mais... Je me disais que tu aurais peut-être la réponse, et l'on pourrait modifier quelque peut les règles.

- D'accord. Pour répondre à ta question je supose que c'est dans l'ordre des choses, et tout finis pas toujours aussi mal que tu le dis. Defois sa finit même super bien !

- Oui... Bon a moi, action.

- Raconte moi une histoire que tu aime bien, ou qui t'intrigue enfin... Une histoire peut commune.

-J'en n'ai bien une en tête mais elle n'est pas très joyeuse... Mais très belle.

- C'est pas grave, raconte quand même.

- D'accord, c'est l'histoire d'Oboro et de Gennosuke deux jeunes gens amoureux l'un de l'autres, ils vivaient il y a bien longtemps dans un Japon en paix, dans deux villages de shinobi différent et qui se haissant, chacun étant le petit fils/fille de celui qui dirigeait leur village. Mais un jour les dirigeant du Japon finirent par être terrorisé par les pouvoirs des Shinobis et deciderent de les exterminer, ils donnerent donc un ultimatum au chef des deux clans, ils devaient choisir les 5 personnes les plus fortes de leurs clans et les faire s'entretuer, le dernier à rester en vie deviendrait l'héritier du royaume. Bien entendu Oboro et Gennosuke furent désigner dans les 5 personnes choisit dans leur clan. Les deux chefs de clan s'entretuèrent, et respectivement 4 des personnes choisit dans chaque clan s'entre massacrèrent. Il ne resta plus à la fin qu'Oboro et Gennosuke qui comprirent bien vite que tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade pour massacré leur clan alors qu'il en était éloigné, ils comprirent aussi bien vite que l'un d'entre eux devait mourir pour que l'autre puisse allez au royaume pour reclamer la clemence au sujet de leurs villages respectif. Gennosuke se laissa tué par Oboro, refusant de lui faire le moindre mal... Oboro arrivé au palais, demanda clemence au premier Shogun, celui-ci refusa bien entendu declarant qu'ils n'étaient que des monstres puissants et dangeureux et qu'il avait même entendu parler que elle, Oboro, possedait des yeux tueur. Alors la jeune femme se redressa et se creva les yeux, le sang roula sur ces joues, et elle requémanda la même requete. Le premier Shogun impressioner par son courage, finit par accepter. Depuis Oboro retourne souvent au lac ou elle avait rencontré Gennosuke, murmurant " je n'ai jamais regretté que nous nous soyons rencontré... " voilà finit...

- Oh... c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très joyeuse comme histoire

- Non en effet mais elle est vraiment jolie, je ne me souvient plus qui me l'avait raconté mais je me souvient juste que cette personne m'avait dit de ne jamais tomber amoureuse, car alors pour toujours à l'horloge de mon coeur la grande aiguille des heures transpercera ma peau, mes os imploseront, et la mecanique du coeur sera brisée de nouveau.

- Eh bin, pas très net le gars qui t'as raconter cette histoire

- Surement pour ça que je m'en rappelle dit-elle avec un léger sourire, d'ailleurs j'ai jamais compris se que sa voulait dire sa phrase...

- Et tu l'a ecouter ?

- Quoi??

- Tu l'a écouter ? T'es jamais tomber amoureuse ?

- Non je ne l'ai pas vraiment écouter...

- T'es amoureuse !!!! Racooonte de qui ?? Renji ?

- Bien sur que non. Bon a toi de jouer tu choisit quoi ?

- Aller dit !! Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça tu le sais très bien

- Alors quoi ?? Je ne dirait rien à personne je te le jure... Sur notre amitié okay ?

- Je ne peut pas !!!

- Pff t'es nul dit-il avec un air d'enfant déçu parce qu'il n'avait pas eu son cadeau, bon je choisis vériter

- Est-ce que t'es amoureux d'Inoue... ?

- Naaaan ! C'est une amie c'est tout.

- D'accord... Action. Dit elle un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu dois me decrire celui que tu aime dit-il avec un grand sourire, Rukia soupira résigner avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation.

- D'abors tu dois me promettre de ne pas rire

- Tu c'est bien que je ne serais jamais capable de te faire sa... Je te le promet Rukia.

- D'accord... Il est grand, beau et courageux, c'est un Shinigami très fort, plus fort que n'importe qui. Il m'a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois mais une fois en particulier. Il est tout pour moi je donnerais jusqu'à ma vie pour lui. Il est roux et possède des magnifiques yeux bruns chocolat... Il est pas très malin défois et je m'engueule souvent avec lui, mais c'est pour sa que je l'aime, parce qu'il est magnifiquement special, si la beauté devait avoir un nom se serait le sien. Et il ne m'aimera jamais comme je l'aime... Jamais. Et il s'appelle Ichi... Ichigo...

De légères larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Rukia, elle avait baisser les yeux, préfèrant ne pas voir la reaction de l'homme qu'elle aimait, soudain elle sentit des bras puissant l'encerer, surtout qu'il était toujours torse nue. Il l'a berca doucement et lui carressa les cheveux, ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'il la sentit se calmer il se mit front à front avec elle.

- Rukia murmura t'il, pardonne moi de n'avoir rien vue, pardonne moi de t'avoir fait souffrir même si s'était inconsiamment. Je regrette tellement. Je tiens tellement à toi si tu savais. Tu es celle qui a changer mon univers... Je serais toujours la pour toi quoi qu'il arrive.

- Merci... merci beaucoup... Tu sais je ne sais vraiment pas se qu'aurait été ma vie si je ne t'avais pas rencontré.

- Rukia je... Je t'aime, plus que tout, plus que la vie elle même je donnerais tous pour toi

Rukia le regarda avec espoir, ces yeux s'illuminèrent à ces mots et un léger sourire naquit sur ces lèvres, il tenait à elle, il l'aimait, cela lui paraissait improbable, elle voulu être sure de se qu'il avanceait. Sure qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

- Embrasse moi Ichigo Kurosaki, ne m'abandonne jamais.

- Jamais murmura t'il avant de prendre les lèvres de la belle shinigami pour un doux baiser, presque timide mais exprimant tout se qu'il ressentait pour elle posant sa main sur sa joue, celle-ci se colla encore plus à lui si s'était possible passant ces bras autour de sont cou. Ils finirent la journée enlacé dans un coin de sa chambre, l'atmosphere leur semblait beaucoup moins froide vue ainsi... Oui il faisait vraiment beaucoup moins froid de leurs point de vue.

**FIN**

* * *

**_C'est la premiere fois que j'écrit un OneShot IchiRuki, Enfin la premiere fois tout court que j'écrit un Ichiruki XD. _**

**_Enfin bref, j'espere que ça vous a plu, dites moi se que vous en pensez )_**

**_Zelna._**


End file.
